


Rowdy College Boy Kills Professor With Snarky Remarks

by irlwhizzybrown



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: College AU, Just enjoy, M/M, Well - Freeform, as for the title don't question it, don't know what to tag, i didn't know w h a t to put, i dont know what to put, ignore me, love you all, okay, professor/student, thats a thing that happens, there are faint mentions are abuse by the way, uh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-12 18:36:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11742816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irlwhizzybrown/pseuds/irlwhizzybrown
Summary: Whizzer Brown never particular enjoyed Professor Schul's classes. History was definitely not a subject he favored, and the way Marvin always blabbed on, of course he didn't want to pay attention.Instead, he took it into his hands to become one of those kids. The ones you get in high school, who interrupts as much as he can. Of course, not many of the other adult students find it funny.It isn't until one day, a distressed Whizzer shows up to class five minutes late, does Marvin call him out.





	1. Chapter 1

Whizzer shuffled in, five minutes late to his history class, for the third day in a row. He shuffled in, and slumped into a seat, forced to sit at the front of the room.

"Ah, Mister Brown, I'm glad you decided to come to class today." Mr. Schul looked over Whizzer and raised an eyebrow. 

Whizzer looked off. His hair was unkempt, and his usually tidy button up was severely wrinkled, buttoned all the way to his neck - which was definitely not normal. The man continued to stare at Whizzer, and squinted. 

"What's the cause of your recent absences and lateness?" Marvin tested, voice stern. "I sometimes wish you cared about this class as much as you cared about your hair." Of course, he had noticed Whizzer's hair was a mess that morning. 

A few chuckles were heard from the back of the class, as Whizzer lost his cool composure. "I - I..." 

"Yes?" The professor wasn't in the mood to play games, and he made it clear.

Whizzer ran a hand through his stray hairs, trying to collect them and fix his hair just a bit. "Could you... Save this for after class?" He kept his eyes glued to his notebook, not wanting to make eye contact, and that really surprised Marvin, so he slowly nodded.

"Right, I'll be sure of it, Mr. Brown." He replied, running a hand through his curls and turning back to the board and Whizzer quietly took notes, not making any snarky comments, as per usual.

Soon enough, class ended, and Whizzer made an attempt to shuffle off with the rest of the students. Quickly glancing back to see if Marvin was paying attention, he only caught direct eye contact with Marvin, the older man's arms crossed across his chest. "Whizzer." He said sternly. "My office." 

He scurried away from the crowd, and shuffled into Marvin's office, and Marvin followed. 

"Sit down, Mr. Brown." He told him, and watched intently as Whizzer took a seat, chewing at his bottom lip. "What seems to be the problem?" 

Whizzer's hands fidgeted in his lap, and Marvin stared. "Nothing."

"It isn't just 'nothing,' Whizzer. I'm trained to notice these things. Now, something is wrong. What is it? One of your boyfriend's break up with you?" Marvin joked, as he leaned against his desk.

Whizzer perked up and frowned. "No! No, that's... not what happened. My boyfri- my partner," He paused, knowing Marvin already was aware that he was gay - Whizzer was very open about it. "He, well, they..." Marvin gave him a softer look, trying to show Whizzer it was okay. "He isn't good." 

Marvin tilted his head. "Good?"

"He _isn't_ good. Can I go now? I told you what you asked." Whizzer started to stand, and Marvin decided to pry deeper.

"And what do you mean by that?" He questioned, and Whizzer once again sat down, and sighed. 

Whizzer tugged at his backpack straps, before reaching to the collar of his shirt and unbuttoning the top three button, like he usually had it. He was bruised a bit, supposedly hickeys, and Marvin looked over them. "What is that? You have hickeys all the time."

"Yeah, just, didn't want these." Marvin raised an eyebrow, confused.

"And that means?" Marvin was still confused.

"Sir, he's terrible. Just, listen, okay, just...  I'm going to go now, don't you have another class soon?"

He understood then and shook his head. "Whizzer, you can't just leave after telling me that. I want to help, and it's protocol, anyways." Whizzer opened his mouth to argue, but Marvin once again stopped him. "And I don't want to see you getting hurt, Whizzer. Okay?"

Whizzer stood, and decided to take a different route. "Professor," he hummed, biting his lip. "It's okay." 

Marvin backed up as Whizzer reached for his tie, shaking his head. "Whizzer, I know what you're doing." He grumbled. "I've been through that before. The kid got kicked out, you know? Just for flirting."

The boy furrowed his brows. "You know you don't want to report me. I'm the only good thing about this class." He told him, and Marvin bit hard at his lip. "You know that. And you, you're the only real reason I come to class, Marvin." 

The professor stared, as Whizzer attempted to put his hand on Marvin's thigh. "Stop, Whizzer."

Whizzer looked down and backed away. "Right, I'm sorry, I'll... Leave." He muttered. He didn't even know what got a hold of him.

"Whizzer," Marvin started, as the boy turned. "I still want to help. Here..." He scribbled down his number on a Sticky Note. "If you need anything, just call me or - or text me."

"You aren't going to kick me out?" He was a bit surprised, as he took the note, and stared down to it. "I should be getting kicked out."

He shook his head. "I still want to help you. I'm not letting you out of my sight until I know you're safe. _Then_ I'll kick you out." Marvin chuckled softly, before getting yanked into an unexpected hug by Whizzer. 

"Thank you, that's - that's.... Just, thank you." He muttered, and Marvin wrapped his arms around Whizzer. 

"Of course. Now get to call, kiddo. Don't want you kicked out for _that._ " He joked.

He chuckled and pulled away with a small smile - better than when he started. "Thank you, Mr. Schul."

Marvin nodded and smiled, and watched as Whizzer jolted off.

Of course, he was glad that his desk hid his slight boner. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for mentions of abuse!

_'Hey, Mr. Schul,'_ Whizzer texted, three in the morning. _'Wanted to know, I don't think I can come to class tomorrow. - today? Whatever.'_

Marvin almost instantly answered, since he was grading papers. _'Whats wrong?'_

That was unexpected. Whizzer only text at 3:23 am, because he hadn't expected to get an answer. _'Accidents.'_

_'huh'_ Marvin's typing didn't have much effort or thought in it, but he was grading papers at the time as well. _'accident what does that mean'_

Whizzer sighed. _'Why are you awake?'_

_'grading work. why are you awake'_ Marvin replied, yawning softly as he watched the typing bubble pop up.

_'Telling you I can't come tomorrow.'_ He groaned softly, not wanting to explain anything. 

_'whizzer where are you? do you need anything?'_ Marvin was now getting a bit worried. _'i can bring you things if you need.'_

* * *

 

Whizzer eventually gave in, really needing the comfort, so he gave his address to his apartment. He had his back against his bed frame, and was crying lightly. Never before in his 'dating' experience had anything like that happen to him. Whizzer wiped his bleeding lip on his hand and glanced down to it.

"Whizzer?" Marvin called out, as he quietly shut the door behind him. Whizzer had told him to just walk in.

"Here." The boy answered, in a raspy voice.

Marvin still didn't know what happened, but he could hear the hurt in his voice. He found Whizzer in his room, blanket wrapped around him. "Whizzer? What happened?" His eyes widened at the sight of the dried blood on the man's lip. "Are you okay?" Marvin just stood there not too sure how he could help.

"I'm fine, just... Scared, I guess." He whispered back, shaking his head. "Can you get me a wet rag? The bathroom is over there." Marvin nodded, and walked off, coming back a few minutes later with a damp rag. Whizzer thanked him, and Marvin crawled onto the bed.

Whizzer went to protest, but Marvin was already intent on helping. He gently reached out and started to wipe the blood from Whizzer's lip, and he whimpered softly. "It's okay, alright? What happened? If you don't want to tell me, just - just say so."

"He just... Hit me and left. He left, and I don't remember how long ago, just, now I've been crying and - and confused." Whizzer stuttered out, shaking his head.

"Hey, hey, stop moving." Marvin said softly, his brown eyes filled with fear. "It's okay, I'm here now. He's gone, okay, Whizzer? I'm here and - and I'm going to try my best to help, alright?" Whizzer slowly nodded, and Marvin sat the rag down, pulling him into a gentle hug. 

Whizzer squeeze Marvin tight, resting his chin on his shoulder. "Thank you... You're - you're too kind. I - I don't want you to leave tonight."

"I'm staying right here, Whizzer. I wouldn't leave you after something like that, okay? I'll stay here tonight." Whizzer nodded. "Do you think you can make it to class tomorrow?"

"I'll try." Whizzer muttered, calming down a bit as Marvin traced circles on Whizzer's back.

"Is your... ex..?" He was unsure if they had ever actually broken up. "A student?"

The boy shook his head. "No, he's not. I think I'd be safer at school, actually..." He admitted, closing his eyes. It was quiet for a moment, other than Marvin's quiet humming in an attempt to relax Whizzer.

Marvin nodded a bit. "Try to get some sleep, okay? I can take the chair if you'd rather me to..?"

But then it was quiet. Whizzer had dozed off, already half asleep, in Marvin's arm.

The man smiled, and laid Whizzer down, tucking him in. He took the chair next to the bed, and fell asleep soon after, taking Whizzer's hand in his, as the two slept.


	3. Chapter 3

"Whizzer?" Marvin whispered, nudging the fast asleep boy. "Hey, wake up. It's time to get ready for your classes, you know."

The boy groaned, and shook his head, before his eyes fluttered open. "O-oh, you're still here..." He muttered, squinting now from the small bit of light from the hallway. 

"Of course," Marvin replied. "Why wouldn't I be? I wouldn't leave you." That made Whizzer smiled softly, as his eyes once again drooped shut, and happy sigh escaped his lips.

Marvin looked over him, and smiled as well. He was glad Whizzer was alright. At least, better than he had been. 

"Now you have you wake up. If you're feeling well enough to go to school. If not, I could... Take a sick day and stay with you?" Whizzer opened one eye and gave Marvin a small, almost mischievous smile. "Whizzer-" Marvin sighed, and nodded, knowing that Whizzer was trying to beg him to stay, just by using facial expressions.  "Fine."

Whizzer grinned, and held out a grabby hand, which made Marvin raise an eyebrow. "I'd feel safer if you were cuddling me."

"Whizzer, that's unprofessional." Marvin protested, chewing at the inside of his cheek. "I'll stay in the chair, Whizzer." 

He whined, pouting out his bottom lip. "But _Marrrrviiiee!"_ Whizzer exclaimed, and Marvin narrowed his eyes, not particularly enjoying Whizzer calling him the nickname. "Please?"

Marvin just couldn't help but give in. "Fine. _Just_ because you're cold." He huffed, crawling into the bed. Whizzer grinned, and pulled the man close, Marvin's back awkwardly hunched against Whizzer's chest. Whizzer wrapped his arms around the man. "I haven't done this in forever." He muttered.

Whizzer buried his face in Marvin's neck, and nodded. "I'm warmer now. Stay here." He begged, feeling safer, as well.

"Fine, fine. Then I'm going back to sleep, Whizzer." He attempted to get more comfortable, Whizzer pulling him even closer.

* * *

 

Marvin groaned, as he woke once again. He completely forgot he was in Whizzer's bed. "Trina..?" He muttered out, half asleep. That was his ex-girlfriend.

"Who?" That woke Whizzer up, as he opened an eye. "Who is Trina?" He got a tad defensive, as if Marvin was his boyfriend - which was far from true.

"What?" Marvin twisted around, and freaked out when he saw Whizzer through his half lidded eyes. "Shit! Oh - oh, Whizzer, I forgot that _this_ happened..." He sounded angry, almost. Not at Whizzer, but himself, but he didn't want to move.

"I'm sorry..." The boy whispered. "Are you mad..? You can go home. I - I made you skip work, I'm really sorry..." Whizzer pulled away from him, and the other man chewed his bottom lip, head shaking slightly. 

"I'm not mad, Whizzer. Just forgot." He sleepily smiled, hoping to reassure Whizzer. 

He glanced over to look at Marvin, as he tugged his blanket around his shoulders. "Are you sure, sir?"

"Hey, you can call me Marvin, it's okay. Outside of the class, of course. Not during. Kids will question that." Marvin sat up as well, and rubbed his eyes, a squeak of a yawn escaping his lips. Whizzer hid his giddy smile. He had to admit, that yes, he was falling for his professor. Of course he was. Who wouldn't? It was a cheesy college drama after all. 

Whizzer nodded and leaned his head on Marvin's, humming happily. He mimicked the other man's yawn, and chuckled softly. "So, since we basically took the day off, what do you plan to do today? I can cook breakfast..?" He glanced to the clock. 

**12:45pm** blinked in red.

"I can cook lunch." Whizzer corrected, chuckling softly. 

"Mmm! You can cook?" Marvin hummed out, cocking an eyebrow at the sleepy boy. "That would be wonderful."

He nodded quickly and shifted himself so his legs dangled over the bedside and he slid off onto his feet. Whizzer was wearing cheesy, fox pajamas, the shirt saying **'Foxy'** in bold text, the pants just having small foxes all over. Marvin hadn't even seen them last night, so he laughed loudly and grinned. "You're so cute, that's so cute. With all your fancy clothes, I'd never expect seeing you in pajamas like that."

Whizzer gnawed at his lip, feeling embarrassed. He glanced to the floor in an attempt to hide his hide his face.

"Aw, c'mon, it's cute, you foxy fellow!" Marvin chuckled, and Whizzer rubbed his temples. Marvin was too much.

"Right, I'm going to change and make lunch, anything you'd like?"

"I'd like you to stay in those and cook." Marvin told him, only making Whizzer increasingly embarrassed.

"Fine," he sighed out, shaking his head. "Only because you said so. Care to join me in the kitchen?" Marvin bobbed his head up and down excitedly,  and scrambled off the bed. 

"Let's go! Food and cute boy making it." The man was still tired and foggy, so he hadn't realized how exactly he worded that, but Whizzer didn't say anything to him. He just nodded and led the way. "Your lip still looks swollen... Do you need ice on it?" Marvin questioned.

"I think it would be nice. It does hurt a bit..." Whispered Whizzer, who shuffled over to the counter, and started to open and close cabinets. "What sounds nice?"

"Anything, really. I'm starving. The teacher diet." What Marvin meant by that was that most of the time, school got in the way with his food. He usually only ate dinner at this point.

The boy nodded and decided on a simple BLT sandwich, for the two of them.

* * *

 

"For a college student," Marvin started, placing his plate in the sink. "You are a _damn_ good cook."

Whizzer let a goofy grin spread across his face. He did pride himself in his cooking. "Thanks, dear." He used the pet name jokingly, teasing that he felt like Marvin's wife at the moment. "Only the best for my hardworking and loving husband, of the male variety."

Marvin cocked and eyebrow, snickering. "Cuddle and watch a movie?" Whizzer tilted his head.

"Are you sure?" He questioned. 

Marvin shrugged slightly. "I think it would be fine, we did last night, it wouldn't hurt." The other boy nodded, his hair bouncing along, and he led Marvin to the couch. They sat, and looked through some movies. "Oh! I _love_ Bolt!" The professor exclaimed.

Whizzer looked at him, about to laugh softly, but he realized he was serious. "Sure, we can watch it." He smiled softly, and leaned into Marvin, turning it on. After awhile, Whizzer found himself twirling Marvin's curls around his fingers, snuggling up close to him. 

"You're super sweet for a professor. I don't think stuff like this really happens." He chuckled, and Marvin did as well.

"I guess so. You're a pretty sweet student, when you chose not to be rowdy." 

"Makes you flustered, you're hot when you're flustered and angry." Whizzer replied.

Marvin glanced over and sighed. "I don't think that's appropriate..." The man bit his lip.

"But cuddling is? Oh, fuck off Marvin, you know you want to go further." Whizzer argued, a hand tracing circles in Marvin's thigh.

Marvin looked down, and sighed. "I do, you're right, but I'm afraid that we cannot, Whizzer."

"Shut up, and kiss me." He spat out, more of a joking manner. "It's unprofessional, but wouldn't you be able to keep it a secret?"

Marvin ran a hand through his hair, and tugged Whizzer close by the hem of his Foxy shirt, and kissed him for a full five seconds. "I guess I could." He breathed out. 

Whizzer was shocked, but a giddy grin spread across his pink cheeks. "I guess _we_ could." 


	4. Chapter 4

_Whizzer was shocked, but a giddy grin spread across his pink cheeks. "I guess **we** could."_

* * *

Marvin was still surprised with himself, trailing his hand down from the hem of Whizzer's shirt, to the boy's chest. "I'm sorry." He whispered, eyes darting all over Whizzer's face, admiring his smile from early. He watched it twist into a frown.

"What do you mean, 'sorry?'" Whizzer questioned. "You shouldn't be... Sorry..." He muttered, eyeing Marvin as the man pulled his hand away and pushed himself off the couch. 

"I should go," He glanced to his watch. "It's getting late, and I have to teach tomorrow." 

Whizzer furrowed his brows. "Why don't you stay the night? We'd be getting up around the same time, you just leave earlier. It's not like anyone would catch on." 

The other man shook his head. He felt guilty for leading this kid on, and agreeing to some kind of relationship, before realizing he couldn't do that. "Someone might, and I don't want to lose my god damn job, Whizzer. Nor do I want you to get kicked out. So, I should go." Marvin ran a hand through his hair.

"Marvin, you just..." Whizzer stood, towering over Marvin. "Don't do this, please. Don't just leave me like that. I like you, and - and I'd risk anything to at least have you here for tonight, for the very least. I'm just scared right now, Marvin..." He sniffled, shaking his head. "I don't want him to come back and - and hurt me again, Marvin..." Whizzer wiped the few tears that escaped from his eyes, and the other man chewed at the inside of his cheek. 

"Whizzer, I-I'm sorry. Whizzer..?" Marvin reached out for the crying man, and sat, pulling Whizzer down into his arms. He began to stroke the boy's hair, trying to calm him. "Hey, it's okay. It's okay, Whizzer. He won't hurt you, I'll - I'll make sure of it?"

"Will you?" He sniffled quietly, and Marvin nodded, kissing the top of the Whizzer's head. "I'm sorry, I'm just scared." 

Marvin pulled the lanky boy into his lap, still attempting to comfort him. "Hey, Whizzy," Whizzer smiled softly at the nickname. "It's okay, you're allowed to be scared. But there's nothing to fear, I'm staying right here. Okay? I promise."

Whizzer nodded slowly, and squeezed Marvin. He trusted him, but got surprised when Marvin kissed at Whizzer's jaw. He whined softly, tilting his head. 

"This calmed my... Ex boyfriend. When I first figured I liked boys." Marvin mumbled against the boy's skin. "If you want me to stop, tell me- No, I'm right, I shouldn't even be doing this." Marvin went to pull away, but Whizzer whimpered, shaking his head.

"It's helping..." Marvin looked over his face, staring into Whizzer's soft brown eyes. "It is, I like it. I can see why it helped him."

Marvin sighed softly, and nodded, another kiss being placed onto the other man's jaw, trailing a few onto his neck. "It distracts you from... The bad stuff." He told him, with muffled words, between kisses. 

"You're so amazing, you're so... Just, sweet." Whizzer told him, and Marvin smiled, arms wrapping around Whizzer's waist with a hum. "I'm serious, even if I hate your classes." They both chuckled quietly. 

"And you're perfect."

* * *

Whizzer had convinced Marvin to stay. The two lie in bed together, with Marvin's head resting on Whizzer's chest, tucked under the boy's chin.

Whizzer traced small patterns in his skin, and spoke with a soft hum. "Thank you so much." He whispered.

Marvin nodded slowly, twisting his head to place a small kiss on his jaw. Sure, he still was a bit worried, and felt rushed, but he liked how it was at the very moment. "Only for the best."

 


	5. Chapter 5

"Whizzer?" Marvin called out softly, his voice raspy as he fumbled to turn his alarm off. He realized he had woke up hugging a pillow, so he starting wondering if yesterday had actually happened. He cracked his eyes open, and looked around the room. It _was_ Whizzer room. He wasn't wrong about that. Marvin rolled out of bed, and shuffled to the kitchen, where he heard faint music playing.

Whizzer was cooking breakfast, shimmying to Single Ladies. He hadn't noticed Marvin, and Whizzer moved from the stove, and got himself a glass of water - taking some pills. Marvin finally decided to speak up. "Good morning, Whizzer."

The boy jumped, choking on his water. Whizzer shoved the bottles off to the side, and Marvin furrowed his brows. He wasn't going to pry, though. It was too early to strike up that conversation. Whizzer coughed. "Morning, professor."

Marvin laughed a bit. "We're outside of class." He smiled to Whizzer, who sat his glass down and began to put eggs and pancakes on the plates.

"I know, but it's so amusing to watch your reaction." Whizzer slid a plate over, and nodded to the table, and grabbed his own plate. "Now let's eat up, yeah?" He smiled wide. "Sorry it isn't the best, I had a late start." 

They sat, and Marvin instantly dug in, eyes widening. "Whizzer, this is great! What the hell are you talking about?" He exclaimed, mouth full of eggs. Whizzer rolled his eyes, hiding a smile.

"Need any water? Or maybe whiskey to get you through the day?" Whizzer laughed softly.

Marvin raised an eyebrow. "Do you even own whiskey? And if so, why would you ever drink that for breakfast." 

"Hey, how do you think I get through the day? It's an acceptable breakfast drink!" Whizzer chuckled, and Marvin let out his signature, loud laugh. "Now eat! I'll get some water, and a shot of whiskey for us both." He kept pushing the joke, and Marvin wouldn't stop laughing. Whizzer got out of his chair and a while later, came back with some water. 

Marvin had already finished most of his plate, Whizzer had noticed, as he sat the water down, and slipped back into his seat. "Thanks, Whizzy." 

* * *

Marvin had to leave a tad earlier than Whizzer, since he had teacher things to do, but right before he walked out the door, Whizzer stopped him. "Aw, my dear," he teased. "Don't leave without a kiss from your dearest wife." He pouted, gripping to Marvin's tie.

"Whizzer-" Marvin chuckled a bit, knowing it was just a joke, but then pulled Whizzer close, giving him a quick peck on the lips. "Gladly." Whizzer let go of the tie, and stared at Marvin, who had the biggest, goofiest grin on his face. Whizzer let out a giddy laugh, running a hand through his stray hairs.

"Bye, bye." Whizzer said, obviously still shocked. " _Haaaave_ a good day, Mr. Schul." For the first time, Whizzer was fairly speechless - surprising, since the jaw kisses last night barely effected him.

Marvin laughed under his breath, and awkwardly patted Whizzer's cheek. "Yup, you too. I'll see you later today, Whizzer."

He made his way out, and Whizzer sighed happily. He went to finish taking his pills. He just didn't want Marvin to know about anything - not yet. Whizzer worried that his professor would think different of him if he found out he was HIV+. Most people did.

* * *

"Ah, Whizzer, I'm glad you decided to show up on time." Marvin decided to tease, as Whizzer flopped down in a seat. He was the first one there.

"Decided to spend some time with my loving husband, since it seems I set us up for a marriage." Marvin snickered softly and nodded.

"Hey, maybe so. I'm not against it. You make the best food, and you've got a better place than me. I might as well move in." Marvin told him, and Whizzer raised an eyebrow and chuckled. "I'm not kidding! You do! Your apartment is double the size of mine, how do you even afford it?" 

Whizzer shrugged. "I dunno either. It _would_ be easier to pay with a roommate." He hinted, although they both knew what they've done already was way too much - living together would be crossing the line that they had attempt to pretend wasn't there. "And you, of all people. With a stable job. We had a nice thing going on."

Before Marvin could say anything, a pair of girls made their way in, smiling. "Mornin', Professor!" One exclaimed. Marvin nodded to them, and they sat, gathering their stuff. Whizzer glanced at them, then to Marvin, smiling. 

_'Roommate idea?'_   Whizzer mouthed, Marvin squinting to read his lips. _'Yes or no?'_ Marvin shrugged, and Whizzer sighed. He wasn't against it, it was just the fact they'd get in big trouble if anyone found out. Whizzer gave up on asking, and waited for class to start.

It was boring, of course as always, but Whizzer just stared at Marvin the whole time. The professor decided to tease Whizzer every once in awhile, asking him questions when he was obviously not paying attention and the sorts of which most teachers did.

* * *

_'You're such an ass.'_ Whizzer texted after the day was over. _'But I like your ass. Come over?'_

Marvin couldn't believe Whizzer. He laughed a bit, and shook his head. _'cant keep this a thing whizz'_

_'I need help with my homework. I thought my professor of all people would love to help.'_

_'fine u got me whizz ill be over for "homework help"'_

Whizzer told Marvin to just walk in, which he did, while Whizzer was mid shoulder brush, dancing along to some Beyoncé. "Hey, Marv!" He grinned. "Got some dinner going. Decided it would only be good idea to eat before we work on my homework, huh?"

He rolled his eyes, and nodded. "Right, so what's this homework for?" Whizzer shrugged.

"Drinking and cuddling?" 

"Whizzer, no, I can't believe you'd even offer that to me - I'm your teacher! Coming here is one thing, but getting drunk with you-" He was angry, and Whizzer hushed him, wrapping his arms around Marvin's waist and resting his chin on the top of his professor's head. "Whizzer-"

"Pleaaaaase, Marvin? To celebrate the end of the semester?" He whined, obviously a tad tipsy already.

"Whizzer, we still have a week." Marvin protested, finding himself leaning into Whizzer with a sigh. "And you've already been drinking... I should report this, but..."

_"Buuuuuut?"_ Whizzer pulled his head away, to get a good look at Marvin. "You know teachers enjoy getting wasted just as much as the kids do."

Marvin chewed his lip, making it bleed just a tad. "But... Fine. It's an offer I can't refuse."

Whizzer grinned, and nodded. "Good choice, sir!"

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

_"Buuuuuut?"  Whizzer pulled his head away, to get a good look at Marvin. "You know teachers enjoy getting wasted just as much as the kids do."_

_Marvin chewed his lip, making it bleed just a tad. "But... Fine. It's an offer I can't refuse."_

_Whizzer grinned, and nodded. "Good choice, sir!"_

* * *

   


Marvin sat, and awaited the food and the wine Whizzer had promised. "Here you go, my good sir." Whizzer placed a plate in front of Marvin, and one in his spot, then stumbled away once again. He rushed back, putting down to wine glasses, making Marvin chuckle, then ran off one last time. "No more _whining_ or blaming-" He poured the wine.

Marvin squinted at Whizzer, not getting the reference.

"I am reclaiming my pride!" Whizzer sung, some of the red wine splashing onto the table. He plopped down after pouring it and smiled across to Marvin, who grinned, rolling his eyes.

"Wow, are you already drunk?" He teased.

Whizzer shook his head. "It's an act, professor, just seeing what you'll think when I _am_ drunk." He snickered.

Marvin raised an eyebrow. "Well, thank you for the meal, Whizzer. It's actually one of my favorites." It was a simple pasta that Whizzer threw together - he didn't put too much effort in the food.  

"Ah, well, that's nifty, sir." He shrugged in response. "I'm kinda disappointed in how it turned out, honestly. I would've made something better if I could have." Whizzer sipped his wine, but then tipped his glass and quickly chugged it down.

"Whizzer, take your time. It's only ten." Marvin sighed, and sipped his own. He hummed happily. It was nice.

* * *

The two ate, and Whizzer drained the bottle quickly. Marvin only got two glasses and Whizzer had three and a half. "Whizzer-" Marvin rubbed his temples, and sighed. "You're nineteen, you shouldn't drink that much." 

"Almost twenty." He replied, not really listening to what Marvin had to say. "And you agreed to it. You have to deal with it." Whizzer rolled his eyes. "Now let's watch a movie."

Marvin nodded a bit, and stumbled up, then held a hand out to Whizzer. 

"I don't need help." Whizzer bickered, taking Marvin's hand anyway. Marvin pulled the boy up, and linked an arm around Whizzer's neck. "Living room!" He cheered.

Marvin slowly nodded, and dragged Whizzer off. Marvin went to help Whizzer sit, but the boy already collapsed onto Marvin, who had eventually fell to the couch. Whizzer laughed loudly, and wrapped his legs around Marvin's waist, a hand going into his hair. The man shrunk back into the couch, not feeling right about it at all. "Whizzer, just... Let's watch a movie, and... Get out of my lap." 

"Aw, Mr. Schul is getting a hard on for his little pretty boy student." Whizzer purred in a teasing manner - yet he wasn't completely wrong. 

Marvin frowned, and shook his head. "No, it's just-"

"Unprofessional, _riiiiiight._ You've said it enough." He whined back, a hand running down Marvin's side, resting it on the man's hip. "Just ignore it. I know you're enjoying it." Whizzer wiggled his hips again, trying to 'make himself more comfortable,' when Marvin asked. 

Marvin knew he wouldn't win an argument with Whizzer, so he decided to just turn on a movie. Whizzer continued messing around in Marvin, muttering sexual things in his ear, and running his hands all over the man, gripping his thighs and tugging his hair.

"God dammit, Whizzer!" Marvin exclaimed, yanking the boy by the collar of his shirt and kissing him forcefully. Whizzer melted, his cool demeanor quickly fading as he leaned into Marvin. Eventually, the man pulled away and glared at Whizzer, who was struggling to catch his breath. "Fucking... Stop." Marvin panted, before Whizzer let a wide, goofy grin spread across his cheeks. 

"You're great." Whizzer giggled, confusing Marvin. "I like you." Marvin rubbed his temple, shaking his head. Going to take a breath to speak, Marvin was just cut off by Whizzer yanking him into another kiss. The man pushed against Whizzer's chest, trying to get him to stop, but it wouldn't work, and he eventually gave in, too drunk and tired to care. It got deepened, Marvin had shifted so that Whizzer was flat on his back, and that he was hovering over the boy. Whizzer pushed him away for a moment, to get a word in. "The bedroom..?"

Marvin would regret what he said - "yes, please."

* * *

The next morning, Marvin awoke to find Whizzer passed out against his bare chest. "Fuck..." He breathed out, making Whizzer groan.

"Why are you awake?" Whizzer opened his eyes, and glanced to the clock. It was five am. "It's too early." He squeezed his arms tighter around the man and looked up to Marvin with a small smile. 

"Did we..?" 

Whizzer didn't even need Marvin to finish talking to answer. "We did." He was quiet for a moment, letting his reply linger. "Shit, I- did we use protection?" 

"Whizzer, it should be okay, neither of us have any diseases, I'm sure."

He shook his head quickly and yanked his blanket off himself, tossing it onto Marvin and rolled out of bed. "I'm going to the bathroom." He rushed off, not caring if he was completely naked or not, he began to quickly fill with panic.

"Whizzer?" Marvin called out, chewing his lip. 

He began to worry as well. 


End file.
